The Deal
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: A pack is abducting friends in Chicago, and one must surrender for the others to survive... now they have the team, and the pack turns their focus on Reid... if he does not submit, his team will die. But will he survive the ordeal? SLASH


The Deal

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any kind of financial profit off of writing this story.

* * *

WARNING

* * *

This story is SLASH! Not only is it slash, it is NON CONSENSUAL! That means RAPE! And not only is it rape, it is a violent Gang Bang. HOWEVER! Due to the graphic nature of this story, IT HAS BEEN EDITED to meet the Terms of Use as set by this website, so the explicit content has been removed.

Should you wish to read the unedited version in its entirety, please see it on "adult fan fiction . net"... Remove the spaces when typing in the address.

Please keep in mind that you are not permitted to access the site if you are not of legal age, AND FOR GOOD REASON. And for those of you who are legal, please read at your risk.

Thank you. You may now proceed with the "preview".

* * *

It was a day that none of them would forget. They would all have nightmares for years. It was quite embarrassing how it all began. The first kicker of all of this was that the case was in Chicago, and the lead detective on the case was Derek Morgan's old friend, Detective Gordinski. Neither the team, nor Gordinski, could believe that they had to work together after the last time they had all met up… but with the horrific atrocities being committed, they did their best to focus on the case…

But it all went to straight to hell when the team had gone to a crime scene… they knew that they were dealing with multiple Unsubs on a power trip. A vicious pack… they didn't think that this pack would actually manage to ambush and capture them. But there they were, in the old lower level of a warehouse belonging to the father of the one of the men in the pack. There were nine of them.

Apparently they were all old buddies. They had gone to High School together, and never went to college. They all met up at the same bar together every night after work. And then the factory they all worked at shut down and laid off everyone. And these particular men had been unable to find jobs. So they just collected their unemployment… and began to kidnap and torture people…

They would take groups of friends, like themselves. And they would do horrible things to them. Always with the consent of the victims. The deal was, "if you want to save your friend's lives… you have to let us do what we want to you."

They had been taking people of all ages and mixed genders. They had tortured people. They had cut off fingers and toes… put out someone's eyes… smashed in knee caps, broken jaws, and just generally beat the ever living hell out of people. And no one ever saw their faces.

And now, the team was there. Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Hotch. Emily and JJ, thank God, had been visiting with the latest victim. She was in the hospital after being brutally beaten, raped and disfigured. Any man made her panic.

And so the men had gone out to the location where suspicious men had been reported frequenting. But the men had been waiting with a simple, yet effective plan. It was at another warehouse… damn these warehouses. Several men had waited up on the catwalks overhead, and dropped bags of flour, yes, your standard flour, on the ground around the agents. The flour had plumed up in a great cloud, and the Agents had been tackled and met with the business end of some tasers.

Now they found themselves tied tightly to four chairs in a line, facing the nine men before them. They all had duct tape covering their mouths. Morgan was fuming. Rossi and Hotch sat still and silent, stoic, showing no fear. Reid was trembling. And so, of course, it was upon him that the leader of the group of men seemed to focus. The group gathered in a huddle, murmuring. After a bit they broke apart, and the man who the profilers had immediately tagged as the alpha, stepped forwards.

"Good evening, gentlemen." He greeted. "I'm sure that we don't need to explain how the game is played. You all are going to die. Unless one of you is willing to submit himself to whatever we want to do to him… So… Who will it be?"

The Agents all remained silent, staring the man down… with one exception… Reid stared hard at the floor. The Alpha walked down the line of chairs, staring each Agent in the eyes. He passed Reid, who was sitting between Morgan and Rossi… Then, after he looked at Rossi, the Alpha turned.

"You." He said, pointing at Reid. Immediately, Morgan's eyes widened.

"NNN!" He cried behind the duct tape. "LL-DW'T! MMM! T'K MM!"

"Don't mumble if you want to talk to me, Agent." Chuckled the Alpha, reaching and out peeling the duct tape off of Reid's mouth. Reid winced, and slowly lifted his head to stare the man in the eye.

"How 'bout it, kid?" the Alpha asked, with a smirk. "Shall we discuss the terms of the deal?"

"NNN!" Morgan howled.

"MM!" Hotch grunted, now struggling against his bonds. Rossi remained silent, his eyes burning in a rage to hide his worry.

"Alright. Let's discuss the terms." Reid whispered.

"Wonderful." The Alpha said, and sliced through the duct tape binding Reid to the chair. Slowly, Reid stood and followed the man as he was beckoned to. They approached the other men, who were watching him approach with grins and a few dark chuckles. Reid tuned out the muffled shouting of his team mates as the circle of men closed around him. Reid didn't look at the other men. He kept his eyes firmly on the Alpha. The man crossed his arms, leaning against an old table and crossing his ankles.

"Tell me…" The man said calmly. "Are you a virgin?"

"… W-What?" Reid gasped, his eyes going wide and his heart dropping into his stomach.

"Are you a virgin?" The Alpha asked again. "Have you had your ass cherry popped?"

"… I… uh… N-No…" The last word came as a whisper, and Reid dropped his eyes to stare and the floor and fidget nervously. Slowly, the Alpha grinned.

"Well, that's the deal, virgin." He chuckled. "If you want your friends to get out of this place alive, you're gonna strip down, spread your legs and let us fuck your living daylights out." Reid flinched violently at the work 'fuck'. But the Alpha wasn't done. "And you're gonna actively participate. If you don't… You will stand here and watch as I blow their brains out. One. By One… And then we'll fuck you anyway, right before I blow your pretty head right off of your shoulders…" Reid stared at the man, horrified. "So… Do we have a deal?" the Alpha asked, offering his hands. In one, sat a little blue pill. In the other, a cup of water.

Reid stared at the man's hands as if they would run him through right then and there. He slowly turned and looked back over his shoulder at his team. They sat there still and silent, eyes fixed on him and trembling in their rage and worry. Reid took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then turned back to face the Alpha.

"We have a deal." He said, taking the Viagra tablet and swallowing it with the water. Reid winced as the other eight men around him broke into taunting cheers. He fought not to cry… he couldn't cry… This was a choice he had made… He never could have made any other…

"Well then…" The Alpha said, and turned to Reid's team. "We have reached a deal! I hope you gentlemen enjoy the show!" Reid winced and closed his eyes again, unable to even so much as sneak a peek in the general direction of his team… he didn't know how he would ever be able to face them again… and nothing had even happened yet.

"Get to it, boy." The Alpha commanded. "Strip." Reid took in a deep breath, steeled himself, and removed his tie with a shaking hand. He let it flutter to the floor, and then he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. It fell to the floor next, and then he toed off his shoes and socks.

He could hear Morgan behind him, throwing a fit as he unbuckled his belt. He knew that somehow, Morgan had already put two and two together, and knew what was about to happen…

He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down over his protruding hip bones, and once past that barricade, the slid fluidly down his legs. He stepped out of the them, swaying slightly. In his terror and humiliation, he was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He could hear some of the men panting, and rhythmic sounds of friction around him. He refused to look.

He heard Hotch and Rossi join Morgan in his freak out as his underwear fell to the floor and he was left standing naked and helpless in the frigid winter temperature that had even crept into the warehouse. The Alpha had watched Reid strip, feeling himself become aroused as more and more skin was revealed. By the time the boy was completely nude, he was sweating and gritting his teeth at the pressure in his groin. He slowly circled the agent, inspecting the nude form from every angle. He smirked, eyes raking over the youth's body, hungrily. Reid tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice. At least until the man kissed him. Then, he screamed.

The Alpha grabbed a fistful of long hair and jerked Reid's head back, continuing the bruising kiss, biting down hard on the boy's lower lip as his associates seized the agent's arms, holding him tightly in place. His other hand, in the meantime, was curled around his victim's throat and squeezing harshly, making Reid gag. He dug his fingernails in and listened to Reid's scream being choked off, until a small gurgling noise was all that came from his strangled throat.

When he released Reid, the boy gasped for breath. The Alpha circled his victim again, dragging his fingers over the flesh, leaving deep gouges as he passed. Reid whimpered and struggled against the rough hands restraining him, then yelped as the Alpha seized his hair and jerked harshly before forcing him down to his knees.

"I get the feeling that you've never done this before…" The Alpha snorted. "But I'm sure you get the idea. So… get to it." Reid kept his eyes tightly closed. "Open your eyes!" Barked the man, and slowly, Reid did as he was told. He refused to look at the man… he couldn't look into the man's eyes without losing his precarious control over his own tears.

With shaking hands, he reached out and unbuckled the man's belt, unbuttoned his pants and drew down the zipper. Then, after a pause and another deep breath, Reid peeled down the fabric of the man's underwear to release the straining erection from its prison. It immediately sprung to full attention, the head flushed, the testicles swollen in need, and pre-ejaculatory fluids smeared over to the tip. Reid stared at the head of the penis before him in a sick, morbid fascination.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting on? Think it's gonna notice its shadow and run and hide for a few more weeks?!" Cruel laughter rose up from the men around them… "Suck it, whore..." The Alpha snarled. "Try anything, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life, and I assure you it won't be very long."

* * *

this story has sadly been gutted to keep in compliance with the website's taboo on explicit content. Please visit "adult fan fiction . net" (remove the spaces) to read the full version. Should you choose to do so, proceed with caution. YOU MUST BE OF LEGAL AGE TO ACCESS THIS SITE and especially in the case of this story, that is FOR GOOD REASON!

* * *

"That was beautiful…" The Alpha murmured and reached out, gently rubbing over Reid's hair. Reid flinched and whimpered. The Alpha leaned over and placed a kiss on Reid's cheek, then laid a hand on his face and made the boy look him in the eye. "You've earned your life. And theirs." And he backed away. He picked up one of their cell phones and laid it on the edge of the crate closest to the team.

"We're leaving. And you can call for help. Thanks for the fun, kid. I'll never forget popping your little cherry ass…" And he brought his hand down on Reid's abused backside with a resounding CRACK! Reid let out an exhausted yelp and The Alpha chuckled and ran his hand over smooth skin before tauntingly dipping a finger into Reid one last time. He held it up and stared at the blood and semen for a moment, then wiped it off on Hotch's shirt before turning. "Alright boys… Let's hit the road! We're getting the hell outta Dodge." And he and the pack dressed and left… Reid just lay where he was on the table, surrounded by his teammates. It was a long time before anyone was able to speak.

"… Reid?" Hotch called, gently. Reid slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. "Spencer… I know you're hurt… but… can you get to the phones?" Reid was still and silent for a long time, but then, finally, he nodded.

Reid winced when he tried to move. He had lost track of how long he had been there, just as he had lost track of how many times he had been taken against his will. He still had a foul taste on his tongue from all of the men who had climaxed into his mouth. His body was spattered with their fluids, but he felt as though he was covered head to toe in the stuff… he had never felt more filthy in his entire life. He closed his eyes.

He didn't want to live… not after this…

He frowned and sat up, crying out at the pain the movement sent shooting through him. But he focused on the thoughts of his team as opposed to the pain, and the wishes for death to claim him. He closed his eye and rested for a moment, then opened his eyes again and forced his aching body to move. He rolled over and toppled off of the table. His head and shoulders landed on Hotch's lap, but the rest of his body continued to drop to the floor. Reid yelped as pain shot up his spine as it was jerked, and he fell from Hotch's lap and to the floor with a crash.

"Reid?" Hotch called, looking under the table. He strained against the duct tape and gently touched Reid's arm with his foot. Reid whimpered brokenly, but took a deep breath and began to crawl out from under the table and over to the crate. He whimpered as he reached up, and grabbed the phone. It was Morgan's. Reid turned it on, and made the call…

"Oh my God, Derek, we've been trying to reach you for hours, are you okay?!"

"… G-Garcia?"

"… Who is this?"

"Please… track this signal and… and send help… I… nnh…" He winced and trailed off.

"… Reid?" Garcia gasped. "Oh my God, Reid! Are you okay? Where's Derek?"

"They're okay…" Reid gasped out, tears suddenly flooding down his face. "Hotch, and Rossi and Morgan… they're all okay."

"… What about you?" Garcia asked, fear in her voice.

"I… I'm…" But Reid didn't finish. He just lay the phone down on the floor, sobbing brokenly. It was a long time before he stopped, but when he did, he looked up.

"Reid?" Morgan called, worried.

The three men watched as their youngest team member slowly dragged himself across the floor, leaving a smeared blood trail behind… too much blood…

"Reid... don't move." Hotch called, his voice firm, his face full of worry. Morgan tugged against the duct tape on his wrists again. Rossi leaned back, trying to see what Reid was doing. But Reid had dragged himself around behind a large crate. They could only see him from the knees down, his pale skin mottled with bruises and streaked with blood, just like the rest of him...

"... Reid?" Rossi called, his heart beginning to pound as he got a very, very bad feeling... they could hear Garcia's voice faintly over the phone that lay where Reid had left it, rallying the troops to come to the rescue...

Then, they saw long, pale fingers reach up on top of the crate that their possessions had been placed, and grope around... They finally came to rest on a glock.

"Reid?! What are you doing? Come on, kid, talk to me!" Morgan called, now thrashing.

"REID?!" Hotch and Rossi both shouted, as the gun was dragged off of the edge of the crate and out of sight. They heard a pained groan from their young colleague, and then the sound of the safety being clicked off, and then the cocking of the gun... panic overtook the three men.

"Reid?! What are you doing?!" Morgan shouted, his chair clattering on the floor as he fought to free himself.

"AGENT REID, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Hotch barked at the top of his lungs, raw fear in his eyes, and his voice.

"Reid! Reid, don't do this! PLEASE!" Rossi begged. The reply was soft, barely audible... but it was all too clear to their ears...

"... I'm sorry... I can't." Came the whisper. And then the three men were deafened as the report of the gun ripped through the air.

An eternity passed… the three men never even registered their voices as they shouted out to Reid, begging him to respond… praying that he would…

When they heard the sirens, it was of little comfort. The help was too late… the damage had been done. Doors banged open and police flooded in.

"Hotch!" JJ called, and she and Emily led the charge over to the men at the table.

"Morgan… God, what happened?!" Emily gasped, freeing his hands. The moment Morgan was cut loose, he was on his feet and stumbling around the table towards the stack of crates, his blood pounding in his ears. Hotch and Rossi were at his heels, none of them hearing the questions of their female team mates, or the LEO's… They ran around the crate… and stared.

"No… REID!" Morgan cried. The team and the cops all charged forward. "NO! No no no…" They stared down. Their youngest member was lying face down on the ground, his body pale and naked, blood and bruises standing out on his milky skin. A gun was in his limp hand, and there was a pool of blood under his head…

Hotch knelt beside his subordinate, tears in his eyes. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth as he fought not to retch… After a moment, he forced himself to move, reaching out and pressing fingers to Reid's throat. There was a long pause, and then Hotch let out a choked cry.

"… I NEED A MEDIC!" The Unit Chief shouted. "Reid… Reid, come on, wake up…" Morgan dropped to his knees on Reid's other side, Rossi beside him, and they stared at the drying blood trailing from Reid's nose and split lip, and the tear tracks running down his face from the closed eyes.

"He's alive." Hotch gasped, glancing up at the two other men. "It… it just grazed him." And he rolled Reid over onto his back. Sure enough, there was a graze wound beneath his hair just beyond the hairline.

"… There's something on his lip…" Emily murmured, leaning closer. "It looks like…"

"… Semen." JJ gasped, eyes wide and face going pale. "Oh my God, it… It's all over his body…"

"Oh no… no…" Emily breathed, shaking her head.

Reid's fingers twitched and the boy moaned, furrowing his brow.

"Reid…" Hotch called again, reaching out and laying his hand on his agent's cold shoulder. The team was now hovering over him. Morgan was stroking Reid's tangled hair, and JJ had removed the gun from his hand and was now holding it. Reid slowly turned his head into Morgan's hand, then opened his eyes. He winced, and his blue lips trembled.

"Reid?" Hotch called.

"… Hotch?" Reid whimpered, his voice raspy and weak.

"I'm here."

"… Morgan?"

"Right here, kid." Morgan answered. Reid turned and looked at the man. He shifted slightly, and his entire body tensed.

"AH! Ow… Ow… Morgan… It hurts…" The young doctor cried, tears falling from his eyes. "Hotch…" A moment later, EMT's were pushing the agents away from their wounded comrade. They checked him over in a flurry, then wrapped him in a blanket and lifted him onto the gurney. The BAU agents all couldn't help but wince at the cry of pain the boy uttered when he was moved. And then JJ and Emily saw what they had missed. Reid had been lying in a small pool of blood, which had gathered under his hips and thighs.

"… Oh my God…" Prentiss gasped, lifting a hand and covering her mouth.

"I'm riding in with him." Hotch said firmly, and ran alongside the gurney, holding Reid's hand. They were loaded into the ambulance, and it took off.

"Hotch… rape kit… they… they need to run one." Reid mumbled.

"You're consenting to it?" Hotch asked, and Reid nodded slightly.

"Hotch."

"Yeah?"

"… This wasn't your fault…"

"We need to warm him up." One of the EMT's was saying. "Body temp is way too low." Hotch reached out to take Reid's hand, and warm those cold fingers. But the boy jerked away.

"Reid… I know you don't want to be touched right now but—"

"It's not that." Reid said, smiling slightly… it did not reach his eyes. He sighed. "I'm evidence. Once they collect everything from me, you guys can hold my hand for the next week straight." Reid told him. Hotch gave him a sad smile, trying to ignore the semen sticking to his agent's hair and skin. "Just promise me one thing…" Reid whispered, and Hotch leaned closer.

"Anything, Spencer."

"… Don't let me withdraw. Don't let me push you guys away. Don't let me slip." Reid pleaded. Hotch nodded. "… Don't let me… use."

"We won't." He assured the boy. Reid relaxed and closed his eyes after that, and didn't open them again until he was unloaded from the ambulance. Hotch immediately confronted the doctor.

"Dr. Barnett. My name is Aaron Hotchner, your patient is Spencer Reid, he's a Supervisory Special Agent with the FBI. He's been beaten and sexually assaulted. I need you to run a rape kit on him."

"I'll need his consent."

"He'll give it. He asked me to make sure it got done." Hotch told the woman. She nodded.

"Alright. I'll take care of him. Just step right in that room and we'll keep you updated."

"Can't I stay with him?"

"I'll send someone for you if your presence is requested." She said gently. Hotch eyed her, then nodded and went to the waiting room.

* * *

Reid fought not to flinch every time there was a flash as the camera snapped photos of his body. Every scratch, every bruise, every drop of blood and spatter of semen was photographed and cataloged. Individual swabs were taken of every semen sample they could find scattered across his beaten body. They photographed and swabbed a few bite marks… none of them were bad enough to make a cast of. Reid stared at the ceiling as they combed through his hair, looking for any stray hairs that may not be his own.

He sighed as they took scrapings from under his fingernails. He knew every step to running a rape kit on a victim. He had gone through the gathered evidence of countless kits himself. Never did he think he would ever have one run on himself. It was so… surreal.

When they turned off the light and turned on that damned blue light that made semen glow, his body lit up like a Christmas tree. Reid stared down at himself in horror and his stomach churned. He wanted to vomit. And when he heard the examiner suck in a breath of shock, it made him feel even worse. Especially when the examiner swabbed his lower lip, which had also lit up. Reid was relieved when the lights turned back on and he couldn't see the semen on his body any longer. The exam continued.

He slipped into a slight trance, staring off into space as every inch of his body was inspected… he shivered and broke out of his trance when they combed through his pubic hair.

"Dr. Reid?" Reid jumped and turned when his name was called. He looked up at the woman.

"Finished?" Reid asked, softly. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Almost. We still have the internal exam." She told him. Reid closed his eyes and swallowed, then nodded. "Are you ready?"

"… Agent Hotchner." Reid gasped. "Wait! And Agent Morgan and Rossi?! My team! Are… are they here?"

"Do you want them?"

"… Y-Yes… Please?" Reid whispered. "Just… Rossi, Morgan and Hotch…" Dr. Barnett nodded and spoke to a nurse, who slipped out. A few moments later she returned, Hotch and Morgan following her in. They all looked nervous. Reid offered them a small smile when their eyes fell on him. The trio hurried over and stood around him just like they had been forced to sit around the table that Reid had been raped on; Morgan at the head, Rossi on the left, Hotch on the right.

"Hey kid…" Morgan murmured.

"Hi." Reid whispered.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"… I… no." Reid admitted, his lower lip trembling.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Barnett asked, laying a hand on Reid's ankle. The boy shuddered, but closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." He gasped. The other agents met each other's worried gazes, and then as one, they moved to comfort Reid. Rossi and Hotch took his hands, and Morgan rested his hands on Reid's shoulders. The youngest, who had been gripping the sheet tightly, released it and clutched their hands in a bruising grip as they helped him move down to the very edge of the table.

"Easy, Pretty Boy." Morgan murmured. Reid opened his eyes and stared up at the men. They stared back, eyes filled with concern for him. Reid closed his eyes and swallowed convulsively as his feet were guided into the stirrups and his legs were spread.

The Doctor used a gentle, soothing voice as she told Reid exactly what she was going to do before she did it… swabs were taken from his inner thighs and buttocks. Muscles twitched under the slight tickling sensation that the cotton swabs inflicted.

"Okay, Dr. Reid. Are you ready?" Dr. Barnett asked.

"… Just get it over with." Reid hissed through clenched teeth, his grip tightening on Hotch and Rossi's hands.

"Okay. You're going to feel a slight pressure, and this will be a bit cold." Dr. Barnett told him, and he nodded. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan watched as Reid winced slightly, then hissed through clenched teeth, arching his back and grimacing in pain as he felt something push into his raw, abused entrance.

"Hey… Reid. Look at me." Morgan murmured and Reid's eyes opened; Morgan winced at the emotions he saw. Hotch's poker face was beginning to slip…

"Dr. Reid. This may sting a bit." The doctor said. Reid swallowed again. There were loud clicks as the blades of the speculum opened. With every click, Reid flinched. After they stopped, he squirmed and whimpered. "I know, I'm sorry." The doctor said, sympathetically. "I'm going to take a few swabs and check the damage, okay?"

Reid turned his head and his eyes widened when they came to rest on several little boxes on the tray near the doctor's hand. They were long and thin, and had labels on them…

'STEP 12 ANAL'

'STEP 12 PERIANAL'

There were a couple of others that he couldn't see from his vantage point, though he noted that the one labeled 'VAGINAL' along with a couple of others had been tossed aside.

"Just do it…" Reid gasped, fighting back tears.

"Alright." The doctor said, and they began to hear the clicks as photographs were taken of the internal damage.

Rossi, Hotch and Morgan stared down at the boy, holding tightly to his hands which were beginning to shake. Morgan was gently stroking Reid's face, and Rossi was talking to him softly. Reid grimaced and writhed as he felt the touches inside of his body… and they felt strange. Then, he felt something else… touches deep inside… his entrance spread wide open… rough hands, harsh thrusts… Then he heard it… pants and groans… cruel laughter… vicious taunts and insults…

"Reid?" Rossi asked, frowning. The boy's eyes were glazed and staring off into space, and he was starting to gasp. His eyes filled with tears and he whimpered. "… Spencer."

"Hey kid…" Morgan called, looking concerned. Reid's eyes closed and the tears rolled down his face. He writhed on the bed, gritting his teeth and whining.

"Dr. Reid?" Dr. Barnett called, looking up.

"He's flashing back." Hotch announced, and she immediately froze. Then in a flurry she took a few more swabs, closed the speculum and removed it, re-situating Reid on the bed to lie flat again.

"Reid…" Morgan gasped, wiping away Reid's tears with the pads of his thumb. "Come on, kid… wake up."

"Spencer!" Hotch called. Reid let out a sob and started to thrash. "Sit him up, Morgan!" Morgan did as he was told, pulling Reid upright.

"Come on kid, snap out of it!" Rossi called.

"Agent Reid, that's an ORDER!" Then, before Dr. Barnett could do anything, Hotch brought the palm of his hand across Reid's cheek in a harsh slap.

Reid gasped and jumped, his eyes snapping open. He turned and stared at the man.

"… Hotch…" He panted.

"You back with us?" Hotch asked. Reid looked around, then slowly nodded, curling his arms around himself as his body shook with suppressed sobs.

"I… I'm sorry… I… please… I just want a shower." The boy said. Hotch turned and looked at Dr. Barnett. She nodded to him.

"Okay. Let's go." Hotch said, and Dr. Barnett left the room. Morgan and Hotch helped Reid slide off of the bed and limp across the room to the bathroom while Rossi went to collect some clothes for him.

"I've got it…" Reid murmured suddenly, standing on his own and pushing the others away. Hotch and Morgan watched him. The boy was shaking, his knuckles were white as they clutched the bed sheet tightly around his body.

"Spencer… I'm not leaving you alone." Morgan said.

"I just spent the last several hours being poked and prodded and photographed and… touched everywhere… in places no one has any RIGHT to touch…" Hotch frowned, glancing at Morgan. "I just… I just need a few minutes to... gather myself. I'm sorry… please…"

"You tried to kill yourself, Reid." Morgan said, gently.

"… Yeah, well, I didn't, did I?"

"Because you were too injured to hold the gun steady." Hotch said, his voice hard. Reid winced, and immediately they could all see that what Hotch said… was true.

"It's okay, Morgan." Rossi said, returning with some clothes. He handed them to Reid, who gave him a grateful look. "The hospital takes precautions. There's nothing in there that he can hurt himself with."

Morgan looked at Reid, then sighed and nodded. "Just call if you need me. I'm gonna be RIGHT here." Reid nodded back, then slipped into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind himself. Hotch and Morgan waited to hear the lock turn, but it never did. And that spoke volumes about the trust that Reid had in his team. Then the shower started. Slowly, Hotch and Morgan leaned against the wall on either side of the door, crossing their arms over their chests and staring at the rumpled, blood smeared hospital bed their boy genius had been lying on only minutes before. They both winced when they heard the sounds of gagging, and then vomiting from the bathroom. This was followed by gasping, and then more retching before it finally grew quiet and the toilet flushed.

Dr. Barnett came back in, watching the men; two silent sentries, standing guard over their young colleague in the bathroom, and a third lost in thought. With help from the local authorities, the evidence from the rape kit was gathered and cataloged… A moment later, they left. And then JJ and Emily crept in, along with Detective Gordinski. Rossi, Emily and JJ stared at Morgan and Hotch in silence.

"Derek…" Morgan frowned and glared up at Gordinski. The Detective looked nervous. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry." Morgan blinked.

"… For what?"

"For what happened."

"… Why?"

"Because… I called your team here." Gordinski said, sighing again and holding up his hands in his helplessness.

"This isn't your fault, Detective." Rossi said.

"I know, but…" The detective trailed off, and shook his head. "I've got road blocks set up, but… What else do you want me to do?"

"For now, let's wait and see how bad Agent Reid really is..." Rossi said, and Gordinski nodded. They waited almost forty minutes before the bathroom door opened and Reid shuffled out in a hospital gown and bathrobe.

"Come on, Dr. Reid." Dr. Barnett said, guiding him back to the bed, which had been changed.

"… Do I have to stay?" Reid asked, softly.

"Yes." She told him. "You have a concussion and we'll need to stitch up your head. There are also internal abrasions we will need to treat." Reid just sighed nodded, walking over to the bed. The team met each other's worried looks. Reid wasn't pitching a fuss… He wasn't whining to go home. And that was NOT their Spencer…

"Dr. Reid…" Dr. Barnett suddenly gasped. Reid stopped and looked at her. She was looking down. The others followed her gaze; there was blood slipping down Reid's legs…

"Agents." Dr. Barnett said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave… Dr. Reid, please lie down. Nikki, call the OR and prepare for a transfusion." The nurse nodded and obeyed and Reid looked confused as he was made to lie down on the bed; he blinked idly at the blood on his legs.

"I... I don' unners'an'..." Reid mumbled, and his team was alarmed at how his words were suddenly slurring. "Wha's... wha's happenin'?" His eyes grew fuzzy and he winced and leaned back into the pillows, swallowing thickly.

"We must have disturbed something when we took the internal swabs." Dr. Barnett was muttering, already placing an IV Catheter in Reid, who just looked… dazed. "Agents! OUT! I have to get him into surgery right away!" They all looked around at each other, then silently filed out, all of them now terrified.

"They'll take good care of him." A little nurse was saying. "But it's going to be a while. After surgery we will still have some tests to run and injuries to attend to. And we're also going to give Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Rossi a look over to make sure you gentlemen are okay… I understand that you three were abducted with Dr. Reid…"

"But Reid is—"

"It's protocol." Hotch said firmly, silencing Morgan.

"Just get checked out," said the nurse, "and you can go to the waiting room for news on Dr. Reid."

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan reluctantly followed nurses to their own exam rooms, and the girls headed to the waiting room. One by one, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi joined them, and an hour later, Garcia arrived, flinging her colorful self on Morgan and crying, demanding news. Morgan didn't have the heart to tell her... And then they waited. And waited. And waited…

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time Dr. Barnett found them in the waiting room. She smiled at them, and it eased the fears that had grown as they waited longer than expected. She allowed them to gather around her.

"Dr. Reid is in recovery. He's going to be here for a while. Exploration revealed an internal perforation; he very nearly bled to death. We had to give him several transfusions, but we have repaired the damage. He is also dealing with a concussion and several fractured ribs as well as some bad bruising. I had to stitch up a laceration on his scalp and put a couple of stitches in his lip. They will be removed in seven to ten days… the internal sutures will dissolve on their own. We also had to warm him up… he was in the beginning stages of hypothermia. Now, I'm going to be monitoring him and watching for a fever. I'm also putting him on fluids and antibiotics. When he wakes I will discuss with him what will need to be done in the future regarding testing him for any STD's. We've already sent the first of these off and have some medications to help prevent any possible infection that he may have been exposed to." JJ winced. "You can go see him when he wakes and I have him settled... But I'm sure I don't need to tell you that once the shock wears off and reality sets in, he's going to be in a very fragile mental state. Don't upset him."

"We know." Emily said, and the team settled in…

It was a couple more hours before Dr. Barnett let them know that Reid was awake and able to have visitors… hearts pounding, the team headed up to the room Dr. Barnett had directed them to. The team quietly slipped into the room. It was dark, with just a small side lamp on. Reid was lying in the bed under an electric blanket in a half reclining position, head turned. He was staring out the window at the snow that had finally begun to fall.

"Hey kid." Morgan called, softly. Reid blinked and turned. His eyes were still a bit glazed, but he stared at his team. He avoided all eye contact, but he saw their sad looks once they took in his face… normally a soft creamy tone, it was now mottled with hues of deep blues and purples and black sutures stood out on his swollen lip.

"… I'm sorry…" He whispered, giving them a bitter smile.

"For what?" Hotch asked, looking baffled. Reid didn't answer… he just turned and looked back out the window again… the team moved into the room and took up positions around Reid protectively.

"I… I should have… known." Reid said suddenly, his voice still slurring a bit in the aftermath of the anesthesia. "I should have known it was a trap and that they would…" Reid stopped again as his voice broke on the last word, and he fought to contain a sob. He whimpered and closed his eyes, helpless tears rolling down his face. He could hear the man's voice in his mind, 'looks like this kid of yours was born to be fucked at both ends' and he struggled to keep himself grounded in the here and now. He jerked at a hand on his shoulder, but he looked up and stared at JJ, taking in her golden hair and refusing to meet her eyes. Reid lowered his head and slumped over, leaning against the woman's chest. JJ draped her arms around the boy, stroking his hair.

"We're gonna get them, Spence… I promise…"

"… I know you will." Reid whispered. "God… I'm so tired…"

"Go to sleep then, Spencer." Morgan said. "We'll stay with you."

"… Promise?"

"Promise." Rossi assured him. Reid nodded, allowing JJ to lay him down on the pillow and tuck him in. She was running her fingers through Reid's hair while the boy stared at Morgan, though again, he would not make eye contact. The man slowly sat down and reached out, gently running his fingers down Reid's cheek.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Spencer…" He murmured. Reid gave him a small smile as Garcia fussed with his blankets and tucked a teddy bear in with him.

"… It wasn't your fault."

"I let them hurt you." Morgan told him.

"It's not your fault, Derek." Reid sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open. Morgan frowned. "It's not your fault… And I don't blame you for this. Any of you." Morgan blinked, then gave him a tentative smile.

"Get some rest, Pretty Boy…" The man murmured, and Reid sighed and closed his eyes. It was only a few minutes before his breathing evened out. Morgan sighed and slowly stood, staring down at his best friend. Then his eyes darkened and he turned and headed out of the room.

"… Morgan?" He paused and turned, looking back. The team, minus JJ and Garcia, was following, and Hotch's eyes were sharp and analyzing. "… We can't do much tonight."

"… Sketch artists are already coming in and some detectives to take our statements." Rossi added. "That's all we can do now." Morgan blinked, then sighed and shook his head. They could see him fighting to control his anger.

"It's not enough, man." Morgan growled, clenching his fists. "The bastards deserve to die for what they did to the kid!"

"Morgan…" Hotch said, slowly. "We can't do anything other than give statements and sit with a sketch artist… I've already talked to Strauss and another team is on their way… we're off the case."

Morgan stared. "WHAT?!"

"We're victims now, Morgan. We can't work the case anymore, or bring in the men who hurt Reid." Rossi pointed out.

"Like hell!" Morgan cried.

"Derek… We're going back to Quantico as soon as Reid is cleared to travel. And you will go home before then if I have to send you home. Let Gordinski bring in the people who did this to Reid. It's in his jurisdiction."

"We got them!" They all turned. Gordinski was running towards them. "We have eight guys who were trying to flee the city."

"Oh, thank God…" Emily exhaled.

"There were nine." Hotch said, looking tense.

"Looks like there was an argument… number nine was killed by the others… good for us… It'll help us get the maximum sentence, sending them in for murder. But either way, there's bound to be physical evidence on them linking them to your agent's assault… They're not getting away with this." He stared around at them, then looked at Agent Hotchner. "How is your Agent?"

"… He'll live." Hotch said, shortly. "Rossi, Morgan and myself are prepared to give full statements, and I'm sure Reid will when he is… able."

"I appreciate that. I know what he lived through was… horrific. Hopefully, I'll be able to get these guys to take a plea so your agent won't have to go through a trial."

"Thank you, Detective." Rossi said. Godinski nodded and hurried away.

"Derek!" Came a call. Morgan blinked and turned.

"… Mama?" He said in surprise, a moment before the woman threw her arms around him.

"You didn't answer my calls, so I called the station. They said you were here and you had been abducted and… and that..." She gasped. A moment later, his sisters walked up. "Is Dr. Reid alright?"

"… Maybe someday." Morgan sighed, glancing at the dark hospital room. His mother blinked and followed his gaze. She looked up at her son, then slowly walked to the door and peered in. She and her daughters stared in at the young man sleeping in the hospital bed.

"… What happened?" Sara asked, looking at her brother. Morgan shook his head.

"Something bad." He said. "You don't need to know the details."

"… Come with me." Mrs. Morgan said, taking her son's hand and dragging him away, his sisters pushing him along after her when he tried to resist.

The Morgan family ended up down at the cafeteria.

"Mama… I need to be with—"

"You NEED to calm down." Mrs. Morgan said, covering his hand with hers. "Talk to me, baby."

Morgan looked at his mother, and winced; she knew he was hiding something. "… It's my fault…"

"What?" Mrs. Morgan gasped. "No, baby… no… this is NOT your fault."

"… They raped him, mama… they raped him and they beat him and they hurt him and humiliated him… and they did it right in front of me. And I couldn't stop them! I couldn't protect him! How is this not my fault?!"

* * *

"I'm his boss. I'm responsible for him… how is this not my fault?"

"… There's nothing you could have done, Aaron… Neither you, or me, or Morgan…"

"God, and Morgan…" Hotch sighed, closing his eyes as Rossi's words. "He's blaming himself for this, I know it."

"And let me guess. His blaming himself is your fault, too." Rossi snorted. Hotch just sighed and looked through the window into Reid's room. JJ was sitting by his bedside, holding his hand in her left hand, and combing through his hair with her fingers with her right hand, and Garcia looked like she was singing softly to him. The boy had his head turned in her direction.

"… How could we let this happen to him?"

"Shit happens." Rossi said with a shrug, and Hotch stared at him. "You can't protect everyone from everything."

"I should have been able to protect HIM from THIS!" Hotch hissed, jabbing his finger at the window.

"You're too hard on yourself, Aaron."

"He's my responsibility…"

"… You're hopeless." Rossi groaned as Morgan rejoined them.

"Don't tell me you're not feeling any guilt." Hotch snorted, glaring. "You were there, too."

"Yeah. I was. And yeah. I feel guilt. I know we should eat something, but the idea of eating is making me sick to my stomach right now… I've seen some God awful things in this job, Aaron… but this…" He sighed and shook his head as the three men approached Reid's hospital room. They stared in on his broken body lying in the bed. "I'll never forget it…"

Morgan let out a deep sigh.

"Eidetic memory or not…" He said. "None of us will…"

And three pairs of eyes, haunted by new horrors, watched Spencer Reid sleep. The fact that he was safe now, was of little comfort…

* * *

A BITTER END

* * *

Please review here, no matter which site you read the story on!


End file.
